It Feels like Home
by Bellabun
Summary: Inspired by a song. My version of the thoughts, of Booth and Bones during the last 3 minutes of Boneless Bride in the River. Chapter 2 up! It is now complete. Please read and review, my first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic EVER! So please just keep that in mind. It is a one-shot for now, there may be another bit to come, I haven't decided yet. This is taking place at the very end of Boneless Bride in the River so there may be spoilers. Please be honest about what you thought, and please review. 

PS. My computer is crap so thoughts are on their own. I hope it makes sense.

This is inspired by Chantal Kreviazuk's song, "It feels like Home."

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it does not belong to me. Fox and Hart are responsible for the characters!!

As I stood at the end of the dock watching Sully sail off into the horizon, so many thoughts ran through my head. Why did I stay? Could I have gone? Was it my "family" keeping me here? Was it my work? My work is my life, it is so important to me, to the victims, for justice. Like Angela had said earlier, I had worked everyday since she had known me!! She told me to go! Heck even Booth had told me to go! My best friends in the whole world were literally pushing me onto that boat! Was I that out of touch with society? Was I that damaged? Could I ever truly be happy? Booth told me to go! I can't believe he wanted me gone!! I thought, no I hoped, I meant more to him. What does living wide even mean? Even though he drew that line, I really though that if given the chance then maybe, just maybe. Well I don't KNOW for sure, but I thought!!

Sully was just a fling! To me it was just a fling. My mind was made up before he told me he loved me. It almost made the decision easier. I didn't love Sully, not like he needed me to anyway. I cared for him. If he was shot, or hit by a car, I would be devastated, but I don't think it was love.

As I watched Sully leave the harbour, I felt something behind me. Someone behind me. It felt like home. When I turned around all I saw were those beautiful brown eyes. Nothing comforted me like those brown eyes. I could see myself and who I needed to be in them. That is when it all made sense. Booth was home, my home. In those few seconds that I saw him before I spoke it all became clear.

"What are you doing here"  
please make it okay, make me okay!!

"I'm wavin' goodbye, see."

"What do you want"  
please say me, please tell me I made the right choice. CHOOSE ME BOOTH!!

"Breakfast."

"I'm not hungry"  
breakfast! you want breakfast! I chose you! I let Sully sail away because you are my home and you want to eat

"Aww, come on huh, what are you going to vomit when we come across one of those horrific cases"  
a horrific case, that is priceless! thanks Booth!! argh you make me so mad!!

"I don't vomit"  
I don't vomit? that is what I come up with. that is my big response! I LOVE YOU! I think.

"Give it time Bones, okay, give it time. Everything happens eventually."

"Everything"  
oh thank you, I knew you wouldn't let me down!!

"All this stuff, that you think never happens, it happens. You just gotta be ready for it."

Then he smile, that perfect, Booth charm smile and in that moment I knew. I knew why I didn't go. He was my everything. I made the right choice. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, and to someone. Maybe breakfast was a good idea, if nothing else, I knew I was home!

Again, please review, it is the only way I can get better.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I was encouraged to write a chapter from Booth's POV. After some humming and hawing, I finally got something down. This is it! This is the end. I want to thank all the people who took the time to review, you made this first time author very happy. I now know how all of you feel when 160 people read your story but only 4 people review. Very disheartening! Again, same deal as last chapter, it is the last 3 minutes of the show, it is just in Booths head!! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing it belongs to fox and hart.

Again, crappy computer, so I tried to separate the thoughts as well as I could!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was standing at the top of the ramp watching her say goodbye. I couldn't feel anything but relief. The only thing I could think was thank God, for answered prayers. Thank you for bringing her into my life. Thank you for keeping her safe, but mostly thank you for giving me the chance to love her.

When she told me Sully had bought the boat it hadn't surprised me at all. The loss of his partner had hit him hard. He had been looking for a way out for as long as I could remember. When she said he wanted her to go with him, I never knew seven words could physically knock the wind out of me. My knees buckled, my pulse raced, I even broke out into a cold sweat. It took all my self control to not react. I couldn't even respond. Well unless oh, and ugh, and yah, are considered responses. When she asked me if I thought she should go, I felt physically ill. I pushed passed the nausea and came up with. Yah, yah, you know it's one year outta your life, huh. A persons gotta live wide, yours is kind of narrow. What does that even mean? I had to say yes, I couldn't be the reason she stayed. I couldn't take away her chance at happiness. I was the one who drew the line, I laid down the rules. I made sure she understood, so how could I stop her from claiming the happiness she so rightly deserved?

I walked toward her trying not to disturb her moment. Trying to give her, her space. I have never been so happy to see a person leave in my life, until I saw Sully on that boat. I stood there and watched her wave goodbye. She was so strong. At least this time when someone left her life, she got her goodbye. On her terms. Sully didn't try to guilt her into it. He accepted her decision, hell he even renamed his boat after her! Who does that? Doesn't he know it is bad luck? Not a good way to start your trip there, Sully!!

I stopped just behind her and waited for her to memorize that moment. I waited for her to decide when it was over. I waited for her.

When she turned around I was awestruck by how beautiful she is. Those blue eyes glassy with tears. I am the only one who can read her eyes. I know the subtle difference between mad and hurt, despair and agony, whether she is happy, or if it was just that she had a good nights sleep. Her eyes are easy to me. Her eyes are where my home begins.

"What are you doing here?"

where else would I be Bones? 

"I'm waving goodbye, see."

"What do you want?"

wow, that's a loaded question. I want you Bones, only you. 

"Breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

let me take care of you Bones 

"Aw, come on huh, what are you going to vomit when we come across one of those horrific cases?"

"I don't vomit."

I know Bones, you are the strongest person I know. 

"Give it time Bones, okay, give it time. Everything happens eventually."

"Everything?"

I want to be your everything. 

"All this stuff that you think never happens, it happens. You just gotta be ready for it."

I give her my best charm smile, and pull her closer. She gives in and lets me hold her. I know she understands what I am saying. She has like a dozen doctorates. I know she will be okay. I know we will be okay. And that is all that matters, as long as she is with me, she is home.

-the end.

Please, please, please, just review. Just let me know you read it. Thank you again to all those who have reviewed.


End file.
